1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of footwear, more particularly footwear having a tongue portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in the prior art shoes which have a tongue portion made unitary with other sections of the shoe. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,219 to Winn discloses buckle overshoes wherein the tongue is a unitary extension of only the vamp portion of the shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,030 to Teehan discloses a shoe wherein the tongue is formed with the lining of one side of the shoe. However, since the tongue is unitary with the vamp, counter and quarter regions of the shoe, the tongue will have limited ability to best mold to the wearer's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,262 to Bunker discloses a shoe very similar to the overshoe of Winn, except that two elasticized panels are provided at the leading edge of the tongue. Little if any molding of this tongue would be expected to result from the design of this shoe.
Shoes normally have a tongue portion stitched to, and underlying the front part of the shoe--the vamp. The tongue normally extends from the vamp under the lacing area of the shoe. The tongue is, initially, formed as a separate piece of material, and then is stitched to the vamp. There is thus a layering of material where the tongue is stitched to the vamp, and this can sometimes cause discomfort to the wearer. Also, because the tongue is only "hinged" at the frontal vamp portion, it can readily be displaced away from the lacing area.
It is a major objective of this invention to eliminate the cost of the cutting, and the stitching, of the tongue inherent in the prior art manufacturer of shoes, to eliminate accidental displacement of the shoe tongue, and to achieve a greater comfort level by having the tongue integrally formed with other parts of the shoe; namely, the quarter, counter, or quarter and counter region of the shoe.